Blue on Blue
by Brain-Dancer
Summary: Katara gets a poem from her brother the day before her wedding and it brings back some very vivid memories. Caution: Very Mature/Incest


_**[A/N: This is a one shot.**_

_**This depicts an adult Katara and Sokka and what they recall and a bit more...**_

_**Very adult and yes... incest is involved.**_

_**If you think they are too pure and wholesome for such... then don't read.**_

_**Nuff Said.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own or have title to Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_**Comments welcomed...**_

_**But if you are gonna just complain that you don't like such and such... **_

_**do I need to write more?"]**_

* * *

**Blue on Blue**

_"The deep..._

_The dark..._

_The cold..._

_Loss upon loss..._

_We shared as wind and snow howled in apathy about us_

_We clung to the only warmth we knew_

_One we had discovered in each other's arms_

_As forbidden and unspoken as the secrets of the grave_

_Yet together we dared..._

_Together we defied that which was deemed... natural_

_For all around which was safe and norm_

_By the torments of men_

_Had been ripped and torn_

_Taken from our hearts and lives_

_Until sorrow made tears our drink_

_And grief our daily bread_

_Until in each others arms..._

_We found the sweet nectar solace_

_A place to rest and forget the storms within_

_Such a strange touch at first_

_Filled with heat and trembling want... you were_

_The thrusts and release that made us one_

_The womb made us one blood_

_Our love made us one soul_

_Together... forever..._

_Didn't we swear_

_Like Tui and La_

_Never to part..."_

**_From your brother..._**

_**May you never forget your truest love**._

* * *

Katara read through the poem again with a heavy sigh.

"What are you reading?" Aang asked as he shifted to her side.

"Oh, just some silly note from Sokka... you know, brotherly advice the day before my wedding." she replied as she folded it carefully.

"Must really be some really juicy stuff," the Avatar laughed lightly, "... your face is almost glowing red... and for you... that's something."

Katara tucked the parchment into the inside pocket of her tunic, letting her expressive azure eyes display her obvious annoyance.

Aang now rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh... c'mon hun... I was just teasing a bit, a tiny little bit..." he chortled lightly.

"You know... I heard you really shouldn't tease the bride the day before her wedding," Toph remarked from a corner chair. "That's unless you don't want to marry Sugar Queen here Twinkle Toes. Given how grumpy she's been lately I think everyone would..."

"Shut your pie hole Bei Fong, especially after what I heard you did at that stupid bachelor party! You two... just go too far!

The blind debutante let her head fall, "Suga... I already apologized about that... I mean... I drank too much and..."

"Didn't I say shut it, or do you want me to shut it for you... Miss No Shame?" the waterbender growled, seemingly aching for a fight.

Normally the earthbender would have sent back a snarky comment, but the use of her formal name and the dark mood, told her that this was no time to mess around. She simply fell into an awkward silence, playing with her fingers.

Her fiancé gazed at her in shock, "Katara... is that anyway to treat our friend?"

The waterbender started for the door, "Oh... is _our_ friend, Aang?" Katara asked sardonically. "But I guess if she did for me, what she did for you... she'd be my special friend too. Plus you invited her today... so you deal with her."

The airbender grit his teeth, "We both apologized, and it wasn't like we did anything wrong Katara. She was just..."

"I know what she was doing Aang... believe you me... I know! It was described to me in great detail, and by more than one person," she snapped. "How should I put this... oh yeah, she not only can bend earth, sand and metal... but airbenders too. Hahaha... all so funny right? If nothing wrong happened... tell me about when you too... what did Zuko say... _huddled up?_ Or when she was saying... more like crying, '_I love you so much Twinkle Toes... don't forget me!'... _what was that shit?"

Aang appeared truly hurt, "Didn't she say she was drunk? Do you really think she would say something like that if she wasn't? Didn't she already say she was sorry... and when we were all _huddled up,_ she was just being... being my friend... nothing more. But... what's with this sudden attitude of yours... and where are you going now, we were talking?" he asked reeling from her comment.

"I'm going to go talk to my brother... do you mind! You're not my husband yet... so I don't think I have to report my every movement to you!" she snapped without turning around.

"Oh... please... by all means... go!" Aang urged her, more than a bit miffed at her continuing bad mood. "Maybe he can sweeten your... disposition."

As she stepped out, she could hear Toph's concerned comment.

"Give her a break Twinkle Toes... you know she's been under a lot of stress, and we really didn't help. It's like the eyes of the whole world are watching you two. That's gotta be tough. "

She now felt terrible for treating the blind earthbender like a stranger. But she still was a bit pissed off after she heard that Toph had given her prized pupil quite the lap dance at his bachelor party... in a skirt nonetheless. Toph had been invited... just like one of the guys. Turned out she wasn't like any of the guys.

Katara pressed her hand to her breast and heard the crinkle of the paper. As she quickened her steps, her heart seemed to advance in pace as well.

She was finally at his door in the outer building of the newly built compound. She raised a hand to knock... but then lowered it.

"What am I going to say?" she asked herself. "I mean... thanks for the poem... or maybe, that was the past and we were just a couple of dumb kids... or..."

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door in front of her seemed to open on it's own.

"Katara... sis... what are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" Sokka asked, looking as much pleased as he was surprised.

"Uh... is...um, is Suki here?" she managed to stammer out.

Sokka shook his head stepping back into the well-lit room. "Nah, she went with Mai and Ty Lee into the city. A girls' shopping thing I think? Come on in, we haven't been alone in a while."

As she stepped across the threshold, her breath seemed to catch. Her heart was also beating even faster than before she noticed.

"Get a hold of yourself girl," she mentally scolded. "He's your brother... only your brother. This is a different world than before."

Even through her own mental chastisement, she couldn't help but notice how broad his back and shoulder's had become... or his deep full voice. No more squeaks or breaks as before. To say he was handsome, even to her, would be a blatant understatement.

"Would you like something to drink sis? I just made some jasmine tea and it's quite yummy. I know it's not as good as Iroh's... but it's pretty good if I do say so myself," he commented with a big toothy grin.

She could feel her palms starting to sweat, "Su... sure, sounds good." she replied as she stepped in completely.

He looked past her, "Oops... you forgot to close the door Katara," he said disapprovingly, quickly moving towards it. "I'll get it."

"No... I'll close it!" she insisted as they both collided against the back of the heavy wooden door, causing it to slam shut.

The impact was a bit bone jarring to her, but she unexpectedly did not hit her head. Instead her brother had wrapped his arms about her... shielding her from the brunt of the blow.

"Ar-are you okay sis?" he inquired softly after several moments of holding her quacking form.

Katara now realized that she was allowing herself to enjoy the feel of his strong embrace. More than that... she was breathing him in... as much as she could.

"Get off me," she huffed as she forcefully tried to push him away, feeling his hard chest beneath her hands. "You stink! Sokka, when was the last time you took a descent bath?"

He smiled at her feigned anger, "What day is this... oh... yeah... rather I should say... what month," he jested, playing along with her.

"Ew... that's just gross and you know it! You're a grown man and a member of the governing council and you can't do better than this? I hope you plan to at least take one before tomorrow? How would it look for the bride's brother to be..."

"In love with the bride?" he interjected with a crooked smile unexpectedly.

She stared dumbfounded at him, slowly shaking her head, "Th-that's not what..."

"You did read the poem I sent didn't you? Isn't that the reason you came?" he asked.

She looked down in response, unable to say a word.

"I-I know it wasn't very good Katara... but it was from... from my heart," he rambled, ending with a sigh. "When I saw Toph putting herself all out there with Aang... expressing her true feelings..."

The waterbender looked up with a hard glare, "What do you mean... put it all out there? Aang said..."

"I don't care what he told you sis, when she was humping him, he was all into it. The scene was so hot... well, let's just say, Aang wasn't the only one having to change their pants."

"I'll kill'em... I'll kill the both of them," she swore, turning back towards the door, about to leave.

Suddenly she felt him at her back, grasping her shoulders, his lips softly brushing her ear. "Why kill them... or rather him. Why not just get him back? He had his little... fling... have yours."

They stood for a moment, frozen in place before Sokka stepped back.

"Ah, who am I kidding. You don't love me like that anymore do you? We were kids... alone and afraid... right? That first night, after dad and the other men left... you laid next to me an-and cried so hard, I remember it like it was yesterday. Then you said... make me your wife Sokka... that way we'll always be together. Do you remember too sis?"

She slowly turned about, crossing her arms under her chest as she did. Katara nodded while closed eyes, afraid to look at him. She could feel the tears starting to stream down her heated cheeks and she hated that she couldn't appear stronger right now.

He closed his as well, envisioning that past time. "I objected at first... but you... you kissed me like I had only dreamed of you doing. You told me about all the tomes you would watch me... doing naughty things with myself, was the way you put it. You said I could now do them with you. We fumbled through it... didn't we? Can't believe we got it right... for that few seconds it lasted... that first time. Do you regret it now?" he asked in a trembling, almost boyish voice.

She shook her head slowly, also reliving that time, so many years ago.

"Good... that makes me happy," he admitted. "I know you love Aang now..."

"And don't you love Suki?" she added suddenly, hoping not to go any further.

A sincere, manly look overtook him, "Yes... but not as much as I love you sis. There are times... times when we are deep in passion... and I swear sis... I see your eyes and I hear your voice, calling my name! If I answer back... I can't answer back!" he cried.

"Don't say such things Sokka!" she yelled. "Why are you telling me all this now? I'm getting married tomorrow and you're not making it any easier! Telling me about them... reminding me about us. Why are you bringing up our sinful past? "

His blue eyes went wide, "Sinful? Do you really think of it as... sinful, Katara?" he said walking closer, his voice sharp and biting. "That was a vow we made to each other! Yes, we were young, and we were certainly lonely and naive... but we meant very word we said, at least I did! I thought you felt the same, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you have grown and mature more than I have Katara? To me, it was a time we truly only had each other, only each other... we... and we... how could you possibly call it _sinful?"_

They now stood eye to eye. She forgot how his eyes glistened when he was truly angry or the way his full lips quivered. She scanned his face, letting her eyes take in the whole of him. He hand wiped a tear from his eye and he pressed it to his lips. In that instance, the waterbender saw her him as she did at the beginning when they laid alone in that hut. So strong and brave, willing to do anything for her. To protect her at all cost. To love her above all others... this was what she was searching for.

The kiss was torrid and sloppy. The hunger that exploded through it seemed to posses the both of them as once more they were against the door. Her hands worked feverishly upon the tie of his trousers until as it loosened, they fell away.

He had already divested her of all top garments, his mouth making an ample meal of her breast.

Their blood was boiling as years seemed to melt away and that room echoed the passions once shared in a small hut made of ice.

The loincloth beneath her knee-high skirt, dropped about her feet as he hoisted her hips into his hands. She braced her back upon the door, anchoring her legs to his sides.

There, for a moment, they gazed deeply into blue eyes and faces inflamed with passion. It was almost as if in the silence a form of consent was requested. Her eyes lowered in anticipation and she seethed in deeply when he rocked into her. The intensity of the invasion seemed to course through her entire being.

"My brother... my lover... oh... I feel... I feel... so complete!" she thought as she relished the pounding that moved through her, bringing her to a place she hadn't fully experienced in years.

"I love you... my most precious sister..." he whispered into her ear.

Those words... those few simple words seemed to drive her over the edge and into... ecstasy! Her body was moving on it's own as she thrashed and clawed his muscular back, kissing him with all her strength. She was reveling in the heated rush of the feeling, exhausting herself in the moment... this last... lustful... loving moment.

She watched as his face contorted and his knees weakened. The warm rush deep within caused her heart to flutter as she hugged him tightly. They slowly slid down the door... drenched in sweat and their own emissions.

"I-I knew... I hoped... you would come," he told her, removing a lock of chestnut colored hair from her eyes. "This is our last time... isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes... I will be a faithful wife Sokka. Not even the love of my brother will change that."

"How about for your brother?" he countered with a wicked grin.

"Not even... _for..._ my brother," she clarified, smiling softly and giving him a peck on the lips.

"At least... we had this moment," he conceded.

"And the bath," she added, now finding the strength to stand.

"The bath?"

She smiled lustfully, "Didn't I say you stink. Now what kind of sister would I be if I allowed my brother to walk around smelling like a skunk-bear. Besides... look at the mess you made of me?"

He stood, "Ah... you kissed me! Now you're going too.."

Katara let the last remnant of clothing fall from her body.

"Are you just going to stand there and argue with me like a child, or are we going to take that bath... my most precious... love."


End file.
